


Scars

by LadyPrussia



Series: 30 day writing challenge! [6]
Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Clumsy Kim Namjoon | Rap Monster, Jackson makes Namjoon nervous in a good way, M/M, Namjoon accidentally hurts himself a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 13:17:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9609092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyPrussia/pseuds/LadyPrussia
Summary: So Namjoon is clumsy okay... But it's around 10 times worse when Jackson Wang is around





	

So Namjoon was a little clumsy and destructive everybody knew that, it wasn’t unusual to see him accidentally tip a whole row of books he was trying to place or see him fall of a ladder, or just have ladder break under him. **  
**

If it hadn’t been because he had memorize were most important books students used were, he would probably have been fired long ago, that and he always brought the head librarian cookies that his roommate Seokjin had given him. So yes he needed to bribe people to keep his job, that was normal right?

Generally he would say that he was a very normal guy, he woke up late most of the time, went to his lecture mostly late, then run to his part time job at the library most of the time managing to half fall over his own legs more than once, he would work on lyrics while he were there and then when he got home he would do his homework and then sit up way too late to write more lyrics. So yeah he was just your average student, oh yeah and he was more gay than a man wearing a rainbow thong during a pride parade.

Namjoon accidentally created a scar on his pinky the first time he saw Jackson, when Namjoon had thought of his dream guy it wasn’t Jackson that was sure. He always thought he wanted somebody tall, at least as tall as him if not taller, dark haired with a mysterious vibe going on, that wasn’t Jackson, Jackson was shorter than him, hair bleached blond and his smile big and open if not slightly mischievous. And he was fucking gorgeous.

Namjoon had been trying to peel out the seeds from his apple with a knife, when the blond had turned up at the desk startling him which ended up with him cutting his pinky finger open with the sharp knife.

That had just been the first time, next time with a fucking pen! He had just gotten the new sharp pen, which he managed to run over the hand of his hands when Jackson walked up and said hello to him.

So yeah Namjoon was clumsy, but when Jackson was around he turned onto an moron it seemed, it didn’t help that he also didn’t seem to be able to get a word out that he wanted to. Add to that that Jackson seemed to enjoy flirting with him, he would do random things as take his glasses on the pretense of wanting to clean them and then put them back on him while lightly running his thumb over his cheek, that was flirting right? RIGHT!?

So yeah it had been a long time since Namjoon had a boyfriend, and by a long time it meant never. He had always been focused on getting his degree and the gay population on campus was down to… well his roommate, but he had met Yoongi and he wasn’t sure trying to steal Seokjin from his wouldn’t end up 10 foot under and nobody would ever find his body… Yoongi was tiny and scary.

“Stop laughing at me Yoongi you asshole! We can’t all be as happy ever after as you two! Some of us have real lives! Not some fantasy bullshit” Namjoon shoveled in his second tub of ice cream that day, it wasn’t a good day.

Seokjin was busy disinfecting the newest of Namjoon’s Jackson inflicted wounds, “Joonie I know love hurts and stuff, but I’m pretty sure this isn’t what people meant.” To finish his point he jabbed the disinfecting into the wound on Namjoon’s knee “Do I even want to know how this happened?”

“Ladders, and then I saw Jackson and he spoke to me, and then I lost my balance, and the rest is history.” Yoongi who sat in the corner of their living room were still laughing at Namjoon’s misery.

“Why don’t you just ask him out? He clearly wants to tap that ass.”

“For people who so many lyrics, both of you are terrible with words. Yoongi don’t ever say stuff like that again you are not a 12 year old little boy, Namjoon I don’t actually know how to fix your problem maybe a brain transplant, swap brain with Taehyung.”

“Yeah cause I always wanted to know what Jackson thought of me if dressed like a stripper and always overshared.” Namjoon mumbled shoving my ice cream in his mouth.

Seokjin slapped him on the back of his head “You like Taehyung.”

“Babe Namjoon has a point, we love the guy, but thank fuck I don’t want to be him!”

“Language.”

“You didn’t say that last night.”

“Okay Okay Okay! I’m out of here! I know both of you enough that this arguing is foreplay! I don’t want to see the end of this!” Namjoon was up and standing very fast, he had seen Yoongi pale skinny ass once and that was enough.

“By out do you mean be Jackson’s personal fangirl at fencing practice?”

“Fuck you Min Yoongi.”

“But I thought that was Seokjin’s job? What else use does he have?”

“I’M OUT!”

So okay Yoongi was right he ended up going to see Jackson’s fencing practice, but in his defense, actually he could really think of anything other that Jackson actually looked happy to see him there.

Namjoon was reading while Jackson was in the locker room, completely focused on his book he didn’t notice when one of the blondes sat down next “Namjoon-hyung right?

The male who sat down next to him was short, eyes rimmed with kohl and his dark hair had a weird tot died blonde for some reason, “I’m sorry do I know you?”

“No, my names is Kunpimook, but most people call me BamBam as you can probably understand why.” the shorter male looked down on Namjoon’s hands “Are you a fighter?” he asked, noticing all the little marks on Namjoon’s hands.

Namjoon couldn’t stop himself from laughing “The only thing I fight with is the ladder in the library, I’m kinda clumsy.”

“Oh that was what he meant, everything makes so much more sense. Now are you going to ask out Jackson?”

Namjoon thought of lying for a second before he remembered that yeah he was probably the worst liar in the world, “I have tried… He makes me nervous, I kinda flop my words around him.”

“Oh yeah, Jackson did mention you were kinda awkward around him, is that the same reason for your inability to not hurt yourself around him?”

Namjoon whined low in his throat as he facepalmed himself with his open book “I try not to, but then I’m already clumsy and then he makes me nervous and then he flirts and I don’t know what to do so I accidentally get myself hurt! And it’s even worse when I try to ask him out, at this point I give instead and just become a nun.”

“I’m sorry to say this, but you are a guy and those aren’t allowed to become nun’s” Namjoon let out a very unmanly scream as the words were whispered into his ear. This in turn managed for him to smack himself hard on the nose with his book.

“argh!”

“Shit fuck Namjoon I’m sorry!” He felt Jackson’s rough hard lighty turn his head so he could expect his nose, “It doesn’t look broken, god I’m bad for you health.”

“Urts,” the younger complained.

Jackson awkwardly hang his head and let go of Namjoon’s head “I’m sorry… I just wanted to surprise you since you did kinda confess to me, and I kinda really want to take you out, even tho the only place I’m taking you to right now is the nurse's office to get that noose checked.”

“It’s ine, It just urt’s a ittle.” Namjoon tried to say through his hands covering his nose to now keep the blood streaming from his noose out.

“The nurse will be the judge of that,” Jackson lightly laughed as he helped Namjoon up, before they left he turned around to see BamBam giving him two giant thumbs up, it might not have gone like they planned, but it kinda worked.

**Author's Note:**

> This was short, but I hope you like it! If you want to request a pairing or an au, here are the words:
> 
> Day 7. Electrify  
> Day 8. Calling _ Namjoon x Zico  
> Day 9. Nowhere  
> Day 10. All i ask _ Namjoon x Jimin  
> Day 11. Trace  
> Day 12. Another place, another time  
> Day 13. Lipstick track marks _ Jiyong x Seungri  
> Day 14. Run  
> Day 15. Tactil  
> Day 16. Ink _ Taekwoon x Wonshik  
> Day 17. Red  
> Day 18. In my sights  
> Day 19. Breath  
> Day 20. Closing in  
> Day 21. Haunted _ Seokjin x Jungkook  
> Day 22. Needle _ Namjoon x Jungkook  
> Day 23. Ashes  
> Day 24. Cold hands, cold feet  
> Day 25. I know  
> Day 26. Settle down _ Namjoon x Seokjin  
> Day 27. Note _ Johnny x Ten  
> Day 28. Fireworks _ Hoseok x Taehyung  
> Day 29. Wait  
> Day 30. Subtle


End file.
